The sound of her voice
by Sakuraharuno24
Summary: Je pensais pas pouvoir être intéressé par elle. Elle était loin d'être un canon. Mais quand Sasori nous l'a présenté... La façon dont elle joue, si intensément, dont elle tente de me parler, avec tout son corps, et d'exprimer sans dire un mot des choses que je suis incapable de dire... J'adore son sourire. Et je veux entendre sa voix prononcer mon nom un jour.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oui, je sais, j'ai des tonnes de fics en cours que je n'ai pas finies. Mais certaines d'entre elles me prennent du temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je posterai la suite en temps voulu. Je ne laisserai aucune histoire incomplète, sauf si je n'ai vraiment plus d'inspiration, ce qui est rarement le cas.**_

**_Pour expliquer l'idée de cette fic, elle trottait dans un coin de mon cerveau depuis quelques années déjà. J'avais d'abord plutôt pensé à un autre handicap (qui saura deviner lequel ? Celui qui devine aura le droit de me poser n'importe quelle question !), et puis j'ai regardé ce chef d'œuvre qu'est _La leçon de Piano_. Etant pianiste, ça m'a juste scotché et l'idée qui n'était qu'un petit bourgeon a germé. Résultat, deux heures après, j'avais écrit les quatre premières pages._**

_**Beaucoup remarqueront que les personnages sont OOC pour la plupart, en même temps, c'est le cas dans la plupart des fics. Et comme j'ai décidé pour une fois de raconter tout ça du point de vue de Sasuke, ça changeait pas mal la donne.**_

_**En attendant, j'espère que ce premier chqpitre vous mettra l'eau à la bouche, et que vous aurez envie de connaître la suite. Si c'est le cas, un commentaire ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps ! Et ça encourage beaucoup !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

The sound of her voice

Chapitre 1 : Do you hear me, I'm talking to you across the water, across the deep blue…

_Lucky – Jason Mraz et Colbie Caillat_

*o*o*o*

_Parfois, j'ouvre la bouche. Et c'est comme si des sons glissaient le long de ma langue. J'ai l'impression de les entendre. Et puis plus rien. Le silence revient toujours._

*o*o*o*

- 'Tain Naruto, si tu salopes ma caisse, je te tue ! Alors vire tes pieds !

Mon meilleur ami, l'espèce de mollusque décérébré blond infatigable se mit à pleurnicher. Tout le monde savait que Deidara tenait à sa voiture comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, alors quand quelqu'un avait l'audace de foutre ses pieds sur le tableau de bord…

Je soupirai en essayant de me rappeler ce que je foutais là. Naruto était venu squatter notre appart, pour que je l'aide dans sa dissert de sociologie, et Deidara avait appelé Itachi pour lui dire qu'il y avait une soirée au club d'un de ses potes. Du coup, il était venu nous prendre, et là, on allait chez Sasori pour le chercher. J'avais pas très bien compris pourquoi il pouvait pas se déplacer tout seul et nous rejoindre là-bas. Ça nous faisait faire un détour de 25 minutes, et sincèrement, c'était plus chiant qu'autre chose.

En attendant, je soupirai une nouvelle fois en regardant par la fenêtre. J'pouvais deviner le sourire d'Itachi en me voyant si blasé. Mon frère était un chieur. Particulièrement en ce qui concernait mon attitude.

- Défend moi, Sas'ke, implora Naruto, se tournant vers moi.

- Tss…

- T'es méchant !

- On y est !

La voiture s'arrêta devant une maison typique de banlieue. Sasori habitait toujours avec ses parents et sa sœur. Je l'avais entendu dire une fois qu'il ne voulait pas prendre un appartement avant que celle-ci ne soit installée. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, personnellement, mais d'après lui, elle était adorable. En même temps, c'était sa petite sœur. Donc sa vision était pas mal subjective.

En sortant de la voiture, j'examinai la maison de plus près. Le jardin était éclairé par des petits plots électriques, et on pouvait distinguer un arbre, malgré la pénombre. Il y avait des plantes en jardinière sur les fenêtres, et sur la porte était inscrit en bronze le numéro 246. Accueillante était le mot adapté.

Deidara sonna à la porte, et on attendait tous, dans le froid, que Sasori daigne ouvrir la porte. Naruto devait se réchauffer en babillant comme il le faisait.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Ses cheveux rougeoyant comme jamais, Sasori nous regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je savais que vous étiez arrivés, j'ai entendu Dei gueuler contre Naruto.

- Et t'es pas sorti pour me défendre ? s'insurgea mon ami, visiblement outré. Faux frère !

- Je pensais que t'étais assez grand pour te défendre tout seul, répondit Sasori, son sourire clairement moqueur.

- Bon, c'est bien gentil mais on se les caille. Tu nous fais entrer ? Dit Deidara, coupant Naruto avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Sasori s'écarta et nous fit asseoir dans le salon. Naruto était comme un gamin, il regardait tous les bibelots sur la cheminée. Le propriétaire de la maison se tourna vers moi.

- Surveille-le, j'veux pas qu'il me casse tout, mes parents apprécieraient pas.

Je le fusillai du regard. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait penser que c'était à moi de surveiller Naruto et d'éviter ses conneries ?

- J'suis pas sa baby-sitter, marmonnai-je.

- Mais oui…

Si un regard pouvait tuer, j'pense qu'on l'aurait retrouvé le lendemain, étendu raide par terre, son foutu sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Donc Sasori était parti chercher sa veste, et pendant ce temps Naruto se marrait en regardant les photos dans les cadres au-dessus de la cheminée, en se foutant de la gueule de l'autre débile. A charge de revanche pour la baby-sitter. Si mon meilleur ami cassait quelque chose, je prétendrais que j'avais tourné la tête à ce moment-là.

- Tain, la tronche qu'il a… Hey ! C'est qui elle ?

Je tournai la tête vers le blond qui avait décroché un cadre. Il le regardait comme s'il était fasciné. A croire que la nana sur la photo devait être sacrément jolie.

- Ca doit être la petite sœur de Sasori, répondit Deidara qui s'était levé pour regarder.

- Quoi, vous l'avez jamais vu ? Vous êtes pas censés être ses meilleurs potes ?

- Imbécile, elle était dans une école spécialisée, on en a pas su plus, il voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. En tout cas, les couleurs de cheveux zarbes, c'est courant dans la famille.

- Pourquoi, ils sont de quels couleurs ? demanda mon frère, qui répondait visiblement à un texto sur son portable.

Naruto allait répondre quand un bruit retentit dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir le frigidaire. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Sasori était censé être dans l'entrée, et s'il était allé dans la cuisine on l'aurait vu.

Un bruit de pas, discret, se fit entendre, et la porte en face de moi s'ouvrit, pour laisser la place à une fille.

Et là, le vide. Rien qui me venait en tête. Le trou noir.

Elle était relativement petite et fluette, pas squelettique comme les mannequins. Son pull bleu marine devait appartenir à Sasori, parce qu'il était visiblement deux fois trop large pour elle, et son short en jean révélait la minceur de ses jambes.

Ses cheveux étaient… Roses. Deidara avait raison au niveau des bizarreries capillaires de la famille Haruno, en tout cas en ce qui concernait les enfants. Elle les avait relevés en un chignon lâche, qu'elle maintenait avec un crayon de couleur jaune. Son visage était doux, cette sorte de douceur qu'on trouve sur le visage de sa mère en rentrant de l'école, quand elle nous offre un cookie et un verre de lait en nous demandant comment s'est passé notre journée.

Ses yeux étaient verts, d'un joli vert d'eau. Et actuellement fixés vers nous. Elle devait se demander qui on était pour squatter allégrement son salon. Le pire, c'est que pour une raison qui m'échappait, j'étais incapable de répondre.

- Sakura ! Je pensais pas qu'ils resteraient un peu, désolé je t'ai pas prévenu.

Elle hocha de la tête et sembla attendre qu'il nous présente.

- Le blond à la queue de cheval, c'est Deidara, à côté de lui c'est Itachi, sur le fauteuil son frère Sasuke, et l'abruti que j'vais tuer s'il fait tomber le cadre c'est Naruto. Les gars, ma petite sœur, Sakura.

Bizarrement, Naruto resta silencieux. On aurait presque dit qu'il était timide. Et j'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

- C'est ma sœur donc pas touche, Naruto.

L'autre idiot eu au moins la bonne idée de rougir. Et là elle sourit.

Re trou noir. Putain de cerveau de merde.

Elle était pas magnifique merde ! C'est pas comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus !

J'ai pas de suite compris quand elle a frotté sa main sur sa poitrine, avant de coller ses deux doigts ensemble. D'ailleurs j'étais pas le seul, vu la tête que tirait Naruto et Deidara.

- Elle est enchantée de vous connaître. Bon, je pars pour la soirée, Saku. Tu es sûre que ça te dérange pas ?

Rebelote. Les signes qu'elle fit avec ses mains étaient trop rapides pour que je puisse les comprendre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous et nous sourit, avant de bouger de nouveau ses mains. Puis elle tourna les talons, embrassa Sasori sur la joue, et monta les escaliers.

- Elle nous souhaite une bonne soirée. Bon, on bouge.

Personne ne semblait vouloir poser la question qui nous brulait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi elle parle pas ?

Ah si… Pour poser une question déplacée, on peut toujours compter sur le baka blond qui me sert de meilleur ami.

- Sakura est muette. Elle parle dans le langage des signes. Bon, si vous voulez pouvoir rentrer dans ce club, faudrait p'têtre se bouger.

Naruto semblait vouloir poser une autre question mais Itachi lui fila un coup de coude. Comme quoi mon frère pouvait être intelligent à ses heures…

On finit par embarquer dans la voiture de Deidara, serrés comme des sardines. Au bout de dix minutes de trajet silencieux (c'était déjà un exploit qu'il ait tenu jusque-là), Naruto posa enfin la question qui le travaillait depuis le début du trajet.

- Mais elle parle… Vraiment pas ? Elle a jamais parlé ?

Sasori soupira. Je crois que je l'aurai compris s'il lui avait foutu un pain, mais il était visiblement plus patient que moi. Et puis la réponse m'intéressait, je le reconnais. Simple curiosité.

- Elle parlait très bien jusqu'à ses huit ans. Et puis elle s'est arrêtée de parler. C'est tout.

Le ton de sa voix était équivoque. Il n'en dirait plus. Même Naruto le comprit.

Deidara finit par poser une question à Itachi sur un pote à eux, et je me désintéressais de la discussion. Mon cerveau ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur l'image de la petite sœur. Elle était mignonne. Pas comme les filles que je fréquentais, c'était pas vraiment le genre « beauté sculpturale ». Elle faisait plus… Naturelle.

J'essayais de m'imaginer ce que ça devait être de pas parler. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit c'était que ce devait être chiant pour acheter quelque chose. Stupide.

C'est juste après que je me suis dit que ça devait être extrêmement frustrant. Parce que, fallait pas se leurrer, on était pas dans un monde où les gens faisaient vraiment des efforts pour vous comprendre. Et quand on pouvait même pas s'exprimer pour qu'ils comprennent…

- Sas'ke on y est ! Tu viens ?

Le visage de Naruto était penché sur moi. Après un coup d'œil dehors, je constatai avec une légère surprise qu'il avait raison. Le Twenty-Three était en face, et on pouvait entendre la musique qui y passait. Le trajet m'avait paru vraiment court.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Naruto qui me souriait d'un air totalement… oui, débile était le mot approprié.

- Ne, Sas'ke ! Tu pensais à une fiiiille !

- Baka.

Non, c'était faux. Je faisais des hypothèses sur le fait d'être incapable de parler. Je ne pensais absolument pas à elle. Je me souvenais même pas de son nom.

- Tu pensais à la sœur de Sas' ? C'est vrai qu'elle est super jolie Sa… Euh…

- Sakura. C'est Sakura, abruti.

Ok, j'ai rien dit. Et maintenant ce con était persuadé que j'étais « fasciné » par la petite sœur de Sasori. Ce qui était faux. Clairement.

J'aperçus une fille, plutôt bien foutue, qui me faisait des grands sourires. Elle avait pas l'air très maligne, et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je m'avançais directement vers elle avant que Naruto ne puisse me poser la moindre question. C'était un véritable expert dans ce domaine.

Ce ne fut pas très difficile. Un ou deux compliments, une certaine impassibilité qui me donnait apparemment l'air « mystérieux », beaucoup trop de gloussements de sa part, et cinq minutes plus tard, on était dans les toilettes. Simple, rapide, efficace.

Alors que j'enlevais son string – comment les filles pouvaient porter ce truc ?-, son soutien-gorge étant déjà à terre, elle se mit à me griffer le dos en couinant. Littérallement. On aurait dit une souris. Et une souris enfermé dans une roue avec un morceau de fromage juste à côté mais qu'elle pouvait pas atteindre. C'en devenait flippant.

Un des autres avantages d'être muette. On passait pas pour une conne. Mais est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà…

Agacé au possible que mes pensées aient dérivé vers elle, je devins plus brutal et pénétrai la fille d'un coup sec. Elle hurla, et j'eu pas d'autre choix que de l'embrasser pour qu'elle se la ferme. Son gloss était collant et dégueulasse. Mais au moins je l'entendais plus. Ou moins.

Quand ce fut fini, et qu'elle commença à minauder en se collant à moi, je l'écartais d'un coup sec, refermais ma braguette, et me barrai. Cette idiote m'avait arraché la peau du dos. Il fallait que je sorte.

Arrivé sur la terrasse, j'allumai une clope pour en tirer une grande bouffée. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et regardai les nanas glousser entre elles. Soudain Sasori apparut dans mon champ de vision, son portable entre les mains, parlant assez rapidement. Je fronçai les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il était suffisamment bourré pour avoir oublié qu'il fallait coller le téléphone à son oreille pour pouvoir entendre la personne. Il jura et je me rapprochai de lui. Son visage s'éclaira quand il me vit. C'était tout sauf un bon signe.

- Sasuke ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de toi.

J'avais dit que c'était un mauvais signe.

- J'ai essayé d'appeler Saku, mais elle répond pas et ça m'inquiète. Elle est rentrée depuis deux jours seulement, et elle est fragile. J'y serai allé en temps normal, mais Dei… Enfin, je peux pas rentrer maintenant. Naruto est complètement fait, ton frère introuvable… T'es la seule personne à qui je peux demander ça.

Non. Non. Hors de question. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Je sais pas encore quoi, mais je sais qu'elles ne consistent absolument pas à me préoccuper d'une fille aux cheveux roses que j'ai croisé pendant cinq minutes chrono.

- Tu pourrais aller voir si elle va bien ? Je te rejoindrai bientôt, et t'inquiète pas pour Deidara, il dira rien pour sa voiture si je lui en touche deux mots. S'il te plait Sasuke. Ca durera pas longtemps.

Bordel de merde. C'était juste hors de question.

- T'as les clés de sa bagnole ?

- Oui. Merci Sasuke je te revaudrai ça.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, j'en sais foutrement rien. Je voulais dire non. Ma bouche a pas suivi. Point.

Donc je me retrouvais dans la voiture de Deidara, que j'avais croisé en train de s'enfiler des shoots de vodka comme si c'était de la grenadine, en train de conduire depuis vingt-cinq minutes pour m'assurer que la petite sœur d'un ami de mon frère était pas morte dévoré par son chat. Parce que c'était tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver à Konoha. Ou la ville où le plus grand fait divers était le vol du sac d'une vieille dame. Qu'elle avait parfaitement récupéré d'ailleurs. En pinçant l'oreille du voleur.

Arrivé devant la maison, je récupérai les clés sous le paillasson, comme Sasori me l'avait expliqué. La lumière du salon était allumée. Je rentrais et me dirigeai vers cette pièce. Une musique, douce et aérienne, s'élevait de ma gauche. Je finis par passer la porte.

Elle était assise, de dos, face au piano, et ses doigts… **volaient**, y'avait pas d'autre mot, sur le clavier. La mélodie était parfois grave, parfois plus aigüe, comme si les notes… **coulaient** le long de ses doigts. C'était une réelle cascade de sons.

Putain, j'devenais poétique. J'étais trop touché par l'alcool. Aucune autre explication possible.

Je toussai légèrement pour faire remarquer ma présence, et elle se tourna, surprise. Elle me fixa quelques secondes avant de me reconnaitre, et de me sourire gentiment.

- Euh… C'est ton frère qui m'a demandé de passer. Il s'inquiétait parce que tu répondais pas au téléphone. Et il pouvait pas venir tout de suite donc…

Elle eut une curieuse moue, comme si elle était désolée, et porta la main à son oreille, avant de faire une croix avec ses doigts. Et j'étais censé deviner ?

- Euh… T'avais pas de batterie ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Loupé.

- T'as pas entendu la sonnerie ?

Elle me sourit en acquiesçant. Bingo.

- Ok, ben il devrait pas tarder, mais il me tuera si je m'en vais et qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors… J'vais rester et t'as qu'à… continuer ce que tu faisais.

Elle se leva du tabouret de piano et s'approcha de moi. Elle leva sa main à sa bouche plusieurs fois, mimant une fourchette et un verre qu'on utilisait. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre.

- Oh. De l'eau suffira. Je peux aller m'en ser…

Trop tard. Elle était déjà dans la cuisine. Je soupirai avant de m'asseoir. Ca devait pourtant pas être si compliqué. Suffisait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle essayait de mimer.

Elle revint une minute après avec un grand verre d'eau et une assiette de biscuits. Attentionnée.

- Merci.

C'était étrange. J'avais l'habitude de Naruto qui comblait toujours les blancs. Des filles qui gloussaient en permanence, ou du moins une bonne partie des filles que je rencontrais. Pas d'un silence comme ça. C'était pas pesant mais… étrange.

- Donc… Tu fais du piano.

Réflexion extrêmement intelligente. Je devais vraiment freiner sur l'alcool.

Elle sourit de nouveau en hochant la tête.

- C'était joli, ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure. Tu… Tu veux rejouer ? Ca me dérange pas.

Elle acquiesça et se leva, s'asseyant sur le tabouret du piano. J'avalai un gorgée d'eau.

Et elle se mit à jouer.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'aurais dû comprendre que j'étais perdu…

*o*o*o*

_À dix ans, je parlais parfaitement le langage des signes. Sasori apprenait, pour pouvoir me comprendre. J'aurai voulu pouvoir lui parler normalement. Mais la réalité, c'est que j'en étais incapable. Ma voix s'était envolée…_

*o*o*o*

_To be continued…_

_**Donc, quelques point à éclaircir :**_

_**Non, Sasuke n'est pas fou amoureux de Sakura. Il est extrêmement intrigué. Attiré aussi, mais moins.**_

_**Le langage est voulu. Ils sont jeunes, alors ils vont pas parler avec un niveau soutenu et tout le tralala. Faut pas rêver non plus, quand on parle à nos amis, on a pas forcément un super vocabulaire.**_

_**Il y aura des explications en temps voulu pour ce qui est arrivé à Sakura. Je me base sur quelque chose de tout à fait possible. Donc ce ne sera pas totalement farfelu, et si elle doit reparler un jour, ce sera pas d'un coup, et très clairement. (Essayez de pas parler pendant des années, vous comprendrez.)**_

_**Enfin, bien sûr qu'il y aura de la romance ! Il faut juste patienter un peu ! Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour après tout.**_

_**LAISSEZ UN COMMENTAIRE ! S'il vous plait ça fait toujours du bien ! **_

_**Sur ce, bonne journée (ou soirée) amis lecteurs !**_

_**Sakuraharuno6724**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

Lizzie : Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire était adorable et m'a fait très plaisir. J'essaye d'être un peu originale.

Yumi-Sayuri : Merci de ton commentaire et de ta remarque, je vais essayer d'arranger ça. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

: Tu as plutôt bien compris la personnalité de Sasuke. Je m'amuse beaucoup à le décrire comme ça, ça change du grognon original !

Neigea : Ahhh, tu aimes le piano ? Je suis pianiste, alors ça m'inspirait particulièrement ! Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fiction devrait durer un petit bout de temps quand même. Et merci de ce gentil commentaire !

Angie1993 : Je suis contente que tu puisses trouver ton bonheur grâce à mes fictions, j'adore ce couple, et j'attends que ça dans le manga, même si c'est peu probable que ça arrive. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Edelweissj : Je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'ai aussi toujours très peur quand j'aime bien un premier chapitre que la suite ne soit pas à la hauteur. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours.

Chapitre 2 : I couldn't tell you what she fight that way, she fighted everyday…

_Nobody's home – Avril Lavigne_

*o*o*o*

_Ne plus parler, ne plus être capable de former des sons, des mots grâce à ma bouche, peut sembler être assez gênant, parfois. Mais quand j'entends ce que disent les gens autour de moi, et l'hypocrisie de leurs conversations, je ne suis pas malheureuse que ma voix m'ait quittée._

*o*o*o*

Prendre le train le lundi matin, à huit heures, quand tout le monde se rue dans le wagon pour obtenir trente centimètres carré de surface pour se tenir debout, n'importe qui doté d'un gramme de bon sens avouera que c'est vraiment, _**vraiment**_ chiant.

Quand en plus, on se retrouve collé à une vieille qui arrête pas de parler à son chien comme si c'était un gosse, et à un mec brut de décoffrage qui n'a pas compris à quoi servait cette superbe invention qu'était le déodorant, on finit par se demander si on a pas fait quelque chose dans une putain de vie antérieure pour mériter ça. Genre balancer une portée de chaton dans un bassin infesté de piranhas qui étaient à la diète depuis deux semaines, et prendre les paris en buvant une sangria sur le temps qu'ils mettraient à tous se faire bouffer. Ou pire. En buvant une vodka-pomme.

« Université de Konoha Ouest, une minute d'arrêt »

Quoi de plus mélodieux que la voix déformée par les cahots du train de la femme pré-enregistrée qui annonçait inlassablement les arrêts. En réalité, elle devait être sacrément sadique. Parce que qui aimait entendre ses annonces ? Sérieux ?

Après avoir écrasé malencontreusement une des pattes du cleb's, ce qui me valut une œillade courroucé et indigné de mamie, je réussis à rejoindre le flot de voyageurs qui sortaient de la gare. Je tournai à droite, ayant validé mon pass, pour prendre la route qui menait au bâtiment des sciences de l'université. En première année, je mettais un point d'honneur à arriver à l'heure. Maintenant que j'avais entamé ma troisième année, arriver cinq minutes en retard ne me semblait plus être la fin du monde

Ca me faisait chier, mais je m'en formalisai pas outre mesure.

- Hey, Sas'ke !

Première emmerde de la journée en perspective.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, Kiba ? T'es pas censé être dans le bâtiment de médecine ?

- Non, aujourd'hui on va directement rendre visite à un maître de conférences. Il s'est chargé de la réserve naturelle de Suna, t'y crois ? C'est juste énorme ! Il parait qu'il y a vachement d'espèce en voie d'extinction ! Ce mec est limite un dieu ! Tu savais que…

Non, pour mon plus grand malheur – ironique ? non, ou si peu… - je ne saurai pas, puisque j'avais décroché. Une faculté relativement utile quand on avait pour amis des énergumènes tels que Kiba, ou pire, comme…

- SAAAAS'KEYYYYY !

Un poids lourd s'écrasa sur mon épaule, et je me sentis pencher en avant dangereusement. Je bougeai mes jambes pour réajuster mon équilibre. L'autre baka semblait ne pas y avoir pensé, étalé par terre, gémissant comme un môme.

- Mais, pourquoi tu m'as pas rattrapé ? Geignit-il en se relevant.

- Parce que c'est jubilatoire de te voir à ta juste place.

Ok, j'étais un peu méchant, je l'avoue. Mais je promets qu'il le méritait.

- Méchaaaant ! Ca m'étonne pas que t'ai pas de petite copine !

- Parce que t'en as une peut-être, Naruto ? fit remarquer Sai, débarquant de nulle part, accompagné de Neji, Shino et Gaara.

Pour la précision je ne suis pas un salopard sans cœur. Ok, je ne suis pas particulièrement expressif, et je ne m'attache pas pas facilement. Si j'ai pas de copine, c'est simplement parce que ça apporte toujours des emmerdes, et que j'en ai vraiment pas besoin. Je couche avec des filles, mais je leur fait jamais miroiter de fausses promesses d'avenir ensemble. Eh, j'suis un mec. Faut pas oublier.

Tandis que Naruto se mettait à engueuler mon cousin qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule – et il était pas le seul -, je fixai le joyeux groupe que nous formions.

Naruto étudiait les sciences politiques. Il réussissait miraculeusement toujours à avoir ses partiels, je ne sais pas comment. Il ne foutait rien, se gourait toujours et sortait des énormités plus grosses que la superficie de la lune, mais il se débrouillait en définitive plutôt bien.

Kiba, lui, voulait devenir vétérinaire. Il comptait reprendre l'entreprise familiale, et rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur qui exerçaient déjà. Et il se baladait toujours avec son chien, Akamaru, qui le suivait partout. Imposante, la bestiole. Debout, elle devait me dépasser.

Sai, mon cousin, s'était orienté vers des études de graphismes. Il avait déjà fait des stages dans des boites de bande dessinée, et avait gagné un concours qui lui avait permis de prendre des cours avec un maitre de la discipline.

Neji était dans le sport. Maitre de tai jutsu à seize ans, son avenir était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus assuré. En plus, c'était une nature calme, et sa faculté d'anticipation lui donnait un avantage énorme dans les combats.

Shino étudiait les insectes. Et se trimballait toujours avec quelques espèces sur lui. Il avait déjà amené des mouches capables de tuer un être humain adulte. Ce mec était… Légèrement flippant. C'était le mot.

Gaara était en médecine, troisième année, premier de sa promo. C'était juste un génie précoce, il avait eu son bac un an avant l'âge normal. Il aurait pu le passer avant, mais il avait eu quelques soucis familiaux qui l'avaient perturbé. Résultat, une thérapie de deux ans, et ce mec passait le bac un an après, pour obtenir la mention très bien avec les félicitations du jury. Un dingue.

Il manquait Shikamaru, qui devait pioncer dans une salle de cours, à moins d'être sur son ordi. Il faisait des études d'informatique, et était aussi impressionnant que Gaara, dont il sortait avec la sœur, Temari, une cinglée. Il venait en cours pour dormir, n'en fichait pas une, et était toujours dans les meilleures places du classement général.

Et moi. Sasuke Uchiwa, en troisième année des sciences criminelles pour devenir profiler. Avoir un père et une bonne moitié de sa famille dans le système judiciaire, ça aidait à choisir sa voie. Même si Itachi avait choisi tout autre chose.

- On devrait se bouger, on va louper le début du cours, déclara Neji, faisant taire tout le monde.

- Ouais ! J'vais tout déchirer en histoire des politiques, j'le sens.

- Mais oui bien sur, soupirai-je avant de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre ma salle, tandis que les autres en faisaient de même.

On s'était tous rencontrés au collège. Si les premiers mois avaient été difficiles, on était vite devenus potes. Même s'il m'arrivait parfois de me demander pourquoi.

Aucun intérêt de vous raconter mes cours, sauf si vous êtes dans ma filière. Mais aucun de vous ne l'est, pas vrai ?

A la fin des cours, je sortis de la fac, mon sac sur mon épaule. Deux partiels étaient prévus pour la semaine prochaine, et il fallait que je révise dès le lendemain. Autant dire qu'il faudrait que je vire Naruto s'il venait squatter notre appart. J'avais trouvé un appart en début d'année, mais il y avait eu une inondation, du coup je me retrouvai chez Itachi depuis deux mois et demi. C'était pas particulièrement désagréable il passait la moitié de son temps en cours, et quand il était là, il bossait ses cours ou trainait avec ses amis en ville. C'est comme ça que j'étais devenu pote avec sa bande.

Itachi suivait un cursus d'ingénieur en physique appliquée. Plusieurs entreprises avaient déjà essayé de le recruter, mais il avait décliné parce qu'il voulait obtenir son doctorat d'abord. Du coup, elles avaient proposé de lui réserver le poste. Son diplôme obtenu, il aurait que l'embarras du choix.

Deidara était en fac d'art, et sincèrement, je comprenais absolument pas en quoi il était un artiste. Sa vision de l'art était qu'il était éphémère. Du coup, il faisait exploser ses sculptures et déchirait ses toiles au bout d'une semaine. Et y'avait des gens qui lui achetait une fois qu'il les avait réduites en charpies. Conceptuel.

Sasori était en art aussi. Ses sculptures ressemblaient déjà plus à de l'art. Il avait pu exposer au musée de Konoha pendant deux mois, et un magazine d'art avait fait un reportage sur ses œuvres. Il était plutôt doué.

Quant aux autres… je les croisais peu. J'avais vu Pein et Konan deux fois, et le reste de la troupe une fois, quand ils avaient débarqué complètement torchés pour les vingt-cinq ans d'Itachi. Ca m'avait largement suffi de voir le type aux cheveux blancs gerber sur le tapis pendant que celui aux cicatrices laminait les autres au poker.

Je décidai de prendre le bus. C'était la sortie des lycées, et je soupirai en voyant les lycéennes me regarder en gloussant. Pas discrètes. Y'en avait même une qui essayait de me prendre en photo. Je tournai la tête au moment du flash. Vive le droit à l'image. J'avais pas cours de droit le mardi pour rien.

Enfin arrivé devant notre résidence, je montai les escaliers et sortis mes clés. Le bruit m'avertit qu'Itachi était rentré et qu'il était pas seul. Fais chier. J'ouvris la porte.

- Non, il est parti et on s'est pas expliqué. Je commence à en avoir marre de toujours réparer les pots…

Sasori se tut rapidement quand j'entrai dans le salon. Il me fit un signe de la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Salut, Sasuke. Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais. Je vais me faire un truc à manger, ensuite je réviserai mes partiels dans ma chambre.

Juste pour qu'Itachi n'ait pas la brillante idée de faire entrer quelqu'un. Dans la cuisine, je fis réchauffer un plat préparé. Deux minutes plus tard, je sortais de la cuisine pour aller dans ma chambre, le plateau dans ma main.

- Au fait, Sasuke, Sakura t'a trouvé très gentil.

Arrêt sur image. Retour en arrière.

Cette fameuse soirée où j'avais rencontré la fameuse petite sœur de Sasori, j'étais resté une heure, le temps que mon frère et le sien débarque en soutenant un Deidara complètement déchiré. La vodka avait pas du passer comme la grenadine, en fin de compte.

Elle avait joué quelques morceaux, et elle était douée. Vraiment. C'était assez incroyable, on aurait dit qu'elle communiait avec le piano. Qu'il savait exactement quel son pousser de la façon dont elle voulait l'exprimer. J'avais jamais vu ça.

Et puis elle s'était retournée pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à côté de moi, puis m'avait fixé en se mordant la lèvre. C'était…mignon. Et je n'utilise jamais le mot mignon.

J'avais presque envie de lui dire de pas martyriser ses lèvres, quand elle leva sa main droite et pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine. Que j'essayais à tout prix de ne pas regarder. Pas compliqué vu qu'on voyait quasiment rien sous son sweat trois fois trop grand. Sauf que ça laissait beaucoup de place à l'imagination. A son regard, je compris que j'étais censé deviner. Merde.

- Toi ?

Elle acquiesca, avec un petit sourire. Avant de tapoter ses lèvres avec son annuaire. Putain, est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était attirante, à tout le temps attirer mon regard sur sa bouche ?

- Euh… Manger ? Non. Fumer ? Non, désolé.

Elle secouait sa tête de gauche à droite mais ne semblait pas agacé. Elle devait être habituée à pas être comprise. Du coup, la patience devait être son fort.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche, et se mit de nouveau à tapoter ses lèvres en pointant ses doigts vers moi. Elle tapotait, elle me pointait. J'eus le déclic au bout de trente secondes.

- Tu veux parler avec moi ?

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement ravie. Elle ressemblait tellement à une gamine, parfois. En bien, je veux dire. Pas une môme collante.

- Ok, mais comment je vais te comprendre ? Déjà avec les phrases simples, j'ai du mal, alors…

Elle avait penché la tête en fronçant les sourcils, mordillant de nouveau ses lèvres. Toute mon attention, si tant est que j'en avais encore avec les verres que j'avais avalés, était en alerte maximum pour ne pas craquer, la renverser sur le fauteuil et lui arracher ses vêtements. L'autre idiote ne m'avait pas satisfait, alors c'était plutôt difficile.

Soudain, elle se leva et courut vers le buffet. Attrapant un bloc et un stylo, elle vint se rasseoir à côté de moi. Quel imbécile. J'aurai pas pu y penser…

Elle se mit à griffonner quelque chose sur le papier, avant de le tendre devant moi en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que j'étais censé le lire.

**« **_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme études ? »**_

- Sciences criminelles. Pour devenir profiler. Comme dans les séries (est-ce qu'elle en regardait ?), les mecs qui arrivent à dresser le portrait d'un suspect par ses agissements.

Deux secondes plus tard, le papier était de nouveau devant mes yeux, un autre ligne soigneusement calligraphiée.

_**« C'est difficile ? »**_

- Euh… Parfois. Ca arrive que les cours soient chiants, ou pire, quasi incompréhensibles. Mais je me débrouille pas trop mal. J'ai plus que deux ans à faire et j'aurai fini.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle soit la seule à poser des questions.

- Et toi ? Tu as suivi un cursus ? Ou tu comptes t'inscrire ?

Elle attrapa de nouveau le papier, et se mit à écrire rapidement, pendant trente secondes. Puis elle me tendit le papier.

_**« J'ai fait une prépa de médecine, et l'équivalent des deux premières années. Je voudrai m'inscrire à la faculté de Konoha, mais Sasori a un peu peur que… Que je ne m'adapte pas, disons. Tu es ami avec lui par ton frère, ou tu le connais autrement ? »**_

- Par mon frère. Apparemment ils sont amis depuis leur entrée à la fac, ils se seraient rencontrés à une soirée. Et vu que j'habite chez Itachi pour l'instant, je l'ai rencontré. T'étais à quel établissement, avant ?

_**« Dans une école spécialisée à Iwa. J'ai pu suivre une équivalence de médecine grâce à ma tante. C'est une chirurgienne assez connue. Tsunade ?. »**_

Et on avait continué à parler, un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sasori arrive. J'étais reparti avec Itachi, après qu'elle m'ait adressé un signe de la main.

Du coup j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre la remarque de Sasori. J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si on avait eu une discussion passionnante, qui nous aurait rendu dingues l'un de l'autre. Okay, ça avait été sympa. Très sympa. Elle savait écouter, et elle était capable de tenir une conversation, contrairement à la plupart des filles que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter.

- Elle… elle a dit autre chose ?

C'était de la pure curiosité. C'est tout. Rien de plus.

- Non, elle m'a simplement dit que vous aviez discuté, et qu'elle t'avait trouvé… je crois qu'elle a dit gentil, en fait.

- Hm…

J'allais me retourner, bien décidé à ne surtout pas passer l'heure qui allait suivre à réfléchir à cette fille, son foutu air angélique, et sa douceur juste anormale tellement elle était… chaleureuse. Mais j'avais encore une question.

- Elle s'est inscrite à la fac de médecine ?

Son frère haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris que je sois au courant. Il aurait pu s'en douter, on allait pas non plus passer une heure à discuter de la pluie et des clopinettes.

- Oui. Elle commence lundi prochain, je l'accompagnerai. D'ailleurs, tu m'y fais penser, elle a aussi dit qu'elle serait contente de te revoir. Tu lui as vraiment fait bonne impression.

Tentant de ne pas faire attention au ton interrogateur de sa voix, et en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le sourcil levé de mon frère–pas maintenant, j'avais autre chose à penser -, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

Lundi. Ca me laissait une semaine. Une semaine pour me faire à l'idée que j'allais la voir beaucoup plus souvent. Et pour réfléchir à l'effet inexplicable que cette fille provoquait chez moi, et que je n'aimais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas. Je n'étais que rarement – et le mot est faible- troublé. Et en une phrase, cette fille arrivait à faire remuer quelque chose au fond de ma tête. Très désagréable.

_« Elle t'a trouvé sympa. »_

Bon. Ca pouvait peut-être être intéressant. Je ne m'intéressais pas à elle. J'étais juste… Curieux.

Si encore ça s'était limité à de la curiosité…

*o*o*o*

_Les premiers mois, mes parents étaient persuadés que je reparlerai rapidement. Ils me firent voir beaucoup de spécialistes. En vain. Alors qu'à bout de nerfs, ma mère m'avait hurlé que je devais faire un effort, j'ai tenté de crier. Aucun son, pas le moindre bruit n'est sorti de ma bouche. Ca m'a terrifié. Sasori m'a rattrapé dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui quand je suis tombée en pleurant. Silencieusement. Après ça, mes parents n'ont plus jamais élevé la voix devant moi._

*o*o*o*

_To be continued…_

_Hihihihi ! Hello tout le monde ! Donc j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire._

_Sinon, bavardages totalement inutiles : _

_L'histoire dans le train, c'est du vécu. Prenez le transilien à dans la région parisienne le lundi matin, c'est juste insupportable. En alternative de l'oubli de déo, y'a aussi les filles qui se parfument dix fois trop. Ca fait juste suffoquer et c'est affreux. Les gens qui vous foutent leur sac dans la figure aussi c'est pas mal._

_Ce chapitre est très descriptif, je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais ça va venir. J'avais besoin de faire une courte présentation de l'univers dans Sasuke, et ça m'a permis de le faire plutôt rapidement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura plus d'actions dans les prochains chapitres._

_Pour ce qui ont lu mes autres fictions, vous devez vous doutez qu'il y aura du SasuSaku. Néanmoins, cela n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Il risque d'y avoir quelqu'un en concurrence. Une idée sur son identité ?_

_Personne n'a rien remarqué de bizarre à propos de Sasori, après avoir lu ce chapitre ? Et pas le fait qu'il est juste adorable. Ca, c'est parce que j'aime bien Sasori, du coup j'aime bien le faire aussi gentil._

_Est-ce que vous avez écouté la chanson « Wires » d'Athlete ? Je suis fan en ce moment, elle est juste trop belle ! Ecoutez-là sérieux ! Et essayez de lire le manga Uragiri, il est juste énorme ! En plus l'anime est vraiment fidèle, et je suis limite amoureuse de Tsukumo !_

_Un profond merci aux personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire. C'est juste tellement agréable d'avoir des avis sur ce qu'on écrit. Et merci aux personnes qui lisent, même si elles ne laissent pas de coms. Mais vous savez, ça prend juste trente secondes, de dire si on aime ou pas, et ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur, l'encourageant à continuer. Donc s'il vous plait…_

_J'essaye de ne pas mettre trop de temps pour écrire les chapitres. Je sais que l'attente c'est juste affreux, mais il faut comprendre que je suis à la fac toute la journée, et qu'en plus je me suis déplacée les os du poignet gauche, et c'est douloureux. Même avec une atèle. Je fais de mon mieux, promis. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de « Je t'écris mon amour », je pense que je la posterai d'ici vendredi prochain, avant de rentrer chez moi pour les vacances ! Ca vous tarde pas, vous ? Holiday, sweet holiday !_


End file.
